


Tomorrow can wait.

by TheHeirofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirofHeart/pseuds/TheHeirofHeart
Summary: For the homestuck valentines day gift exchange ❤️





	Tomorrow can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For the homestuck valentines day gift exchange ❤️

It started with a simple enough message, a text at around one in the morning asking Karkat if he could come over to help Dave with a school project. After some brief questioning to what kind of help he needed, Dave clarified that it was for his photography class. Capturing a theme. It only took him ten minutes to drive over to the other man's apartment and let himself in with his key. Dave had gifted it to him after they both had some late night troubles and needed each others company. Karkat could just come over if he needed or wanted to and Dave the same with the key Karkat gave him. 

The apartment was quiet, so Karkat was careful not to disturb the peace as he toed his shoes off and made his way towards Dave's room. He had to walk through the living room to get to the short hallway. There was a hoodie draped over the back of the couch and socks on the floor. A dirty plate and old water bottle on the coffee table with the tv remote. Dave didn't have cable, he used those sketchy online movie sites and netflix. Walking through the hall, Karkat got a whiff of hair bleach from the bathroom. It was so familiar it was almost comforting. He found Dave sat at his desk messing with the settings on his camera, shades tangled up in his hair on top of his head and his eyes focussed. He looked so beautiful in the low light of the bedroom, a desk lamp being the main light source. The window was open slightly, letting in the smell of fresh water falling from the sky and a breeze to cool the warmth Dave's room gathered at night. He didn't seem to notice Karkat had come in until he approached. Until his footsteps made soft sounds in the carpet and bright scarlet iris' found him. 

Dave had him sit on his bed and pose, but Karkat wasn't the best at relaxing under the pressure. He argued to Dave that he wasn't a good model, especially for something he was doing for a grade. Dave continued to hush him and take pictures; It was always super weird how quiet Dave got when photographing things. Like when they go on walks in the park and he takes pictures of trees and birds and sunsets and snow he isn't this quiet. It's always times like this, when he's so focused Karkat is sure he stops breathing for seconds at a time just to get the perfect shot. He wondered what it's like to have a passion like that. Something so deeply ingrained in you that it takes your breath away to do it. 

"Perfect." 

It's gentle, almost whispered. Karkat hadn't realized he'd been making a face. This face he makes when he's too tired to keep track of his thoughts and they just run wild. He almost didn't want to know what it looked like (though Dave had tried to describe it before). It was hard not to become self conscious and look away because he could feel the blush on his cheeks. Everything said like that, in that quiet voice in this room, late at night while the rain is falling quietly outside and everything is so still and calm. Every time it made his chest bloom with this wonderful warm feeling that only Dave made him feel. 

Then Dave was stepping closer, lowering his camera and letting his own tired eyes settle on Karkat's evasive ones. He seemed to inspect the man in front of him for a moment, like he was a puzzle to solve. Something to figure out and put together in his mind. Something to take a picture of with pride and admiration. Karkat spoke up after a moment, keeping his tone soft like Dave's.

"I have a question."

"Shoot." Dave inched closer when he replied, like he anticipated Karkat to only get quieter.

"What's the theme of your project? Why do you want me in it?" It wasn't accusatory, not like Karkat expected it to sound.

"Intimacy." Dave answered after a beat of silence, thumb rubbing against the rough strap the connected his camera and hung it around his neck. "You because I've never been this close to anyone, this as intimate as I've ever been. Because when we're alone like this you're my whole world, basically."

Karkat smiled a little, understanding and loving because it took Karkat so long to be open with Dave. He was smiling and Dave seemed happy with this. He wasn't taking a picture though. He was just...admiring him. That was something else too. No matter how much Karkat protested Dave's attraction to him, Dave had a million ways of telling him he's beautiful. Whether it was something broad, like telling him his dark brown hair was natty in the best way, or something specific, like how the little flecks of red that circled his pupils were 'rad'. That they were little poppy flowers in a field of dead grass(not that Dave didn't think the brown in his eyes wasn't gorgeous too, of course). Though Karkat didn't care. The way Dave described things sometimes with his artist brain just blew him away. Even if he says his eye color makes him think of something desolate like dead plains. 

Karkat always wanted to return the compliments. To tell Dave that his freckles reminded him of something amazing like stars. That was cliche though. The way Dave talked about him was so unique. Karkat couldn't tell him his eyes reminded him of rose petals or that his smile was like the sun. Because it wasn't. His eyes weren't delicate, they were deep. Intimate and pained, but still loving. Because his smile wasn't bright or blinding or beautiful. It was passionate and special. Karkat couldn't think up a damn thing to compare them to because they were something all their own. 

Karkat didn't remember when they'd started kissing. Or who kissed who first. It was just sweet little kisses that made them forget it was already tomorrow. That Dave had to finish his project. That Karkat had to be up early for a class. It didn't matter anymore because they were in this safe warm room with raindrops pattering on the roof and the concrete and the leaves. Because Dave had set his camera aside and they were laying down and whispering to each other about nothing and about everything. 

Because tomorrow could wait. 


End file.
